1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, an image processing apparatus, and control methods and computer programs therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Executing a workflow for transmitting document data scanned with an MFP (hereinafter, scanned document) to an external apparatus, and utilizing the scanned document via the external apparatus is known. Specifically, there are workflows for scanning an order form with an MFP, transmitting the scanned document to a server which is an external apparatus, and inputting the content of the order form by accessing the server from a client PC. In such a workflow, the order is returned if an input error or the like occurs, and the scanned document needs to be retransmitted by the MFP before continuing the workflow. For example, the MFP retransmits the scanned document after retrieving the corresponding transmission job from the transmission history. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-124315 proposes a technique for improving user-friendliness by displaying an error job history as thumbnails on a screen for checking the transmission history of the MFP, and retrieving error jobs using a transmission status indicating the success or failure of jobs.
However, the following problems arise with the above conventional technology. For example, the above conventional technology facilitates visually locating error jobs by displaying error jobs as thumbnails. The above conventional technology also facilitates searching for error jobs by enabling searches based on the transmission status indicating the success or failure of jobs. However, if there are a large number of error jobs, the number of search results also tends to increases, which makes it difficult for the user to go through the search results.
Also, the MFP is able to configure the settings of a transmission job related to a scanned document, such as the storage location in the external apparatus serving as the transmission destination and the properties of the scanned document, and execute transmission. However, in the case where there is a problem with the property settings and the property settings need to be modified, it is not possible to modify only the properties in the external apparatus. In other words, similarly to when an error occurs in a workflow as discussed above, the MFP, in order to perform the modification, needs to reconfigure settings such as the storage location, retransmit the scanned document to the external apparatus, and overwrite the scanned document that was previously stored.